This invention relates generally to a short distance golf ball and more particularly concerns compositions and methods for manufacturing a short distance golf ball which has performance characteristics comparable to that of a conventional golf ball except that it plays from 30%-70% shorter in distance than a conventional golf ball.
A conventional 18-hole golf course occupies approximately 180 acres of land. Because of the availability and cost of land in metropolitan areas and in resort areas where golf courses are frequently built, it is desirable to be able to design a golf course which uses substantially less acreage but at the same time presents all of the challenges of a conventional golf course. By providing a short distance golf ball which will play approximately 50% of the distance of a conventional golf ball, the land requirements for a golf course can be reduced 67% to 50%.
In order for a golfer to realize the ordinary training and practice benefits as well as the enjoyment associated with playing a conventional ball on a conventional course, the short distance golf ball must perform in a manner substantially similar to a conventional ball except that the distance it flies must be approximately 50% shorter. In order to play comparably to a conventional ball, the short distance golf ball must be maneuverable in play, which means that the golfer must be able to draw or fade, to hook or slice, or to hit high or low shots with the short distance ball much the same as with a conventional golf ball. In addition, the short distance ball when struck by a putter on a green must perform essentially the same as a conventional golf ball. The golfer must also be able to impart sufficient backspin to the short distance ball when properly struck by a medium or short iron to make the short distance golf ball "bite" or "hold" the green to the same degree possible with a conventional golf ball when it is struck in the same manner. The short distance golf ball must perform the same as a conventional ball in terms of flight and green holding when it is hit from sand bunkers.
If the short distance golf ball has the above listed attributes, the golfer can play the short distance golf ball on a short golf course, use all of his clubs, and achieve the same practice and training benefits as well as the enjoyment associated with playing on a conventional golf course, in about half the time on a golf course that occupies about half the acreage of a conventional golf course.